Heide Knight Set
250px |def-physical = 289 |def-strike = 271 |def-slash = 309 |def-thrust = 289 |def-magic = 59 |def-fire = 54 |def-lightning = 42 |def-dark = 87 |poise = 49 |res-bleed = 72 |res-poison = 94 |res-curse = 76 |res-petrify = 0 |weight = 28.7 |durability = 360 |armor-set = true |type = Medium Armor Set }} The Heide Knight Set is a medium armor set in Dark Souls II. Availability Pieces of the set are dropped by Heide Knights, a non-respawning enemy, and only drops when the bonfire the Knight is closest to is at intensity 2 or higher. This makes the set hard to obtain, but the knights will always drop a random piece of their armor, or the weapon the defeated Knight is wielding, with the exception of the Heide Knight near the Shrine of Winter, who uses a sword, but drops the Heide Lance at intesity 1 and the Heide Greatlance at intensity 2. In Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin, there are respawning Heide Knights at Heide's Tower of Flame, which makes it a lot easier to obtain the set. However, drop rate is low at the lowest bonfire intensity, and increases once the second intensity is reached. Characteristics The Heide Knight Set is a fairly balanced set, with its best qualities being its high defenses, along with decent poison, bleeding and curse resistance. However, it has unremarkable poise, no petrify resistance and is one of the heaviest medium armor sets. Once fully upgraded, the defense is much higher, making it one of the better medium armor sets if one can handle its the poor poise-to-weight ratio. Set Pieces *Heide Knight Greathelm *Heide Knight Chainmail *Heide Knight Gauntlets *Heide Knight Leggings Notes *Bonfire Ascetics can be burned to respawn Heide Knights, allowing a quick way to obtain the set. (Only necessary in Dark Souls II.) **The Exile Holding Cells bonfire is arguably the best for farming, as it does not affect a boss, and the affected area can easily be circumvented in later NG cycles. **In Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin; the set may be farmed from the respawning Hiede Knights in Heide's Tower of Flame. As such, one can join the Company of Champions to make them respawn indefinitely, instead of burning Bonfire Ascetics. *To boost the chances of acquiring this armor set, or any rare drop, one should use equipment that increases Item Discovery, such as: the Covetous Gold Serpent Ring (+2, for better chances), the Prisoner's Tatters, the Watchdragon Parma and either the Traveling Merchant Hat, Jester's Cap or the Prisoner's Hood. The armor pieces will provide very low defenses, but will raise item drop chance by 5% each. The Symbol of Avarice is also a good choice, as it will give extra souls too. *The Heide Knight set is useful for characters with high Faith, as the high faith will supplement the set's poor lightning defence, making for more balanced overall defenses. pl:Zestaw z Heide Category:Dark Souls II: Armor Category:Dark Souls II: Armor Sets Category:Dark Souls II: Medium Armor Sets